


sorry, wrong number; but here to help

by Plainly_Colorful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainly_Colorful/pseuds/Plainly_Colorful
Summary: Peter is a smart teen, his grades at the well respected Midtown High could attest to that. But everyone makes mistakes, Peter's was texting the wrong number.Hurriedly typing in Ned's number into his phone Peter sent a text to his best friend.But, it wasn't Ned's number.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

?: Hey Did you hear about oxygen's and potassium's date

??: No?

?: It went OK

??: That was awful

?: No, it was potassium oxide


	2. Sandwiches are important

Peter Parker had a large smile on his adorable face. Why? Ya boy got himself a free sandwich! Well, it wasn't free, it was a buy one get one free. But still!

With a small pep in his step, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his best friend. Sure it had more than a few large cracks in it, but he could see just fine. For the most part.

?:  
DUDE!

??:  
What?

??:  
Mr. Delmar had a special today and I got a FREE sandwich!!!

??:  
Cool?

?:  
You never care about my sandwichs!

??:  
It's a sad life.


	3. Not Ned?

Peter sat atop one of the many tall buildings of New York. Why? The view was amazing.

But, he had seen this view a few times, and today, it didn't pique his interest as much. It had to do with the fact that his best friend was ignoring him. 

Ned never seemed to text him anymore, unless Peter texted him first. Then be only got basic responses. He couldn't help but wonder, did he do something for his best, only, friend to ignore him?

?:  
Neeeed you never text me first anymore! ಥ_ಥ

??:  
It may have to do with the fact that I'm not Ned.

?:  
Whaaaa? Ned come on I know my best friend's number

??:  
Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you don't.

?:  
If you're not Ned who the gosh diddly dang dog are you????

??:  
I'm not aloud to disclosed such information.

?:  
Not allowed or won't?

??:  
Both  
You could be out for my head for all I know.

?:  
Oooooooo   
R u a spy???

??:  
Are you?

?:  
I asked you first!!!

??:  
I'm not a spy, I'm a doctor.

\- ?? Changed To 'Dr' -


	4. Kid nap

Kid:  
I am NOT a kid   
>:(

Dr:  
You seem to be acting like one.

Kid:  
R00d!!1!!11!

Dr:  
What are you, seven?

Kid:  
No! I'm a big kid!!

Dr:  
Ok.  
You're eight.

Kid:  
You wanna fight m8??  
(ง'̀-'́)ง

Dr:  
No, that happens to be something I avoid.

Kid:  
Bc I'd win, duh

Dr:  
Ok kid  
Wait, it's almost 11, shouldn't you be asleep?

Kid:  
No! I don't have a bedtime!!  
ᵟຶᴖ ᵟຶ

Dr:  
You really should go to bed.

Kid:  
But I'm working rn  
So even if was hypothetically tired, I couldn't sleep so :/

Dr:  
Work? What kind of job keeps a kid up till 11? On a school night?

Kid:  
Oh would look at that, I gtg, bye Mr. Dr


	5. Dr Who?

Dr:

Oh good, I have a name now.  
I feel special.

?:  
Glad to be of service

Dr:  
Who do I have to thank for this great honor?

?:  
I'm not going to tell you! You could be a pedo!

Dr:  
I'm not, why would you think that?

?:  
Dr = old

Dr:  
That's just rude.  
And how young do you have to be to think I'm a pedo?

?:  
(◑.◑)  
That's a pedo like question 

Dr:  
It's not because I'm not a pedo.

?:  
Then why are you texting me???

Dr:  
You're the one who keeps texting me.

?:  
Fair point

\- ? Changed to 'Kid' -


	6. Kid nap

Kid:  
I am NOT a kid   
>:(

Dr:  
You seem to be acting like one.

Kid:  
R00d!!1!!11!

Dr:  
What are you, seven?

Kid:  
No! I'm a big kid!!

Dr:  
Ok.  
You're eight.

Kid:  
You wanna fight m8??  
(ง'̀-'́)ง

Dr:  
No, that happens to be something I avoid.

Kid:  
Bc I'd win, duh

Dr:  
Ok kid  
Wait, it's almost 11, shouldn't you be asleep?

Kid:  
No! I don't have a bedtime!!  
ᵟຶᴖ ᵟຶ

Dr:  
You really should go to bed.

Kid:  
But I'm working rn  
So even if was hypothetically tired, I couldn't sleep so :/

Dr:  
Work? What kind of job keeps a kid up till 11? On a school night?

Kid:  
Oh would look at that, I gtg, bye Mr. Dr


	7. Spiders?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop actually plot??

Kid:  
Hey Dr?

Dr:  
Yeah?

Kid:  
You said that thinking of how much your college experience would cost would make you cry

Dr:  
Yeah...?

Kid:  
How much did it cost??  
Read✔

Kid:  
Did you leave me on read????

Dr:  
Yeah  
I had to calculate it  
And let's just say I'm thankful for scholarships

Kid:  
Ok  
So  
How  
Much   
We   
Talk'n?

Dr:  
Brb got to go to a meeting

Kid:  
Are you avoiding???  
Dr????

~sTudEnt dEbT~

Peter let out an annoyed huff as yet another friend was busy. Dr had a meeting, Ned was visiting family, and MJ was busy as well.

Peter looked over at his backpack, all his homework was finished, and all he could do was revise. He could not even work on any of his programming projects as May had taken them away along with chemistry projects.

What was a poor lonely boy to do? His eyes drifted from his backpack to his closet. A smirk made its way onto his face as he jumped up and out of bed.

Opening his secret compartment, revealing his red and blue costume. The sight alone brought a bright smile to his face. Quickly changing into his alter ego, Peter jumped out into the streets of New York.

~sTudEnt dEbt~

The Avengers all filed into quite the large meeting room. Each member took a seat with practiced ease, as these meetings were a regular Semi-monthly occurrence.

Black widow and Hawkeye both sat closest to the doors, as to stop anyone from leaving too early. Iron man had his normal seat right in the front, next to his husband, dragged there by Captain America who sat across from him.

The rest filled in the in-between spaces, sitting next to who they wanted, as they were well behaved.

Giving them a moment to sit down and murmur amongst themselves, Fury began. He went on about their latest missions, their training, even their free time.

Then, with a click of a clicker, that one thing that was the one highlight of giving a presentation to a class, a picture of someone in red and blue appeared on a large screen. The figure was sitting atop a street lamp, looking at the photographer, throwing up peace signs.

"This," Fury said as he clicked another button and a red dot appeared on the image of the red and blue figure, "is Spiderman. I want any information that can be found, and I do not care how. He has been evading S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and I want answers. How he is able to do this, along with his other abilities, and most importantly the man under the mask,"

Tony spoke up as he sat arm crossed leaning back in his chair, "Why should we? We are the Avengers, we deal with the world ending via giant aliens or death robots. Why do we have to do your work for you?" 

"Surprisingly, I have to agree with Tony. This is way below our pay grade," Steve conceded, causing everyone to start bickering over whether they should get involved or not.

Save three individuals, two spies, and a scientist. They all knew the skill level needed to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and how good they were at tracking down and dealing with their targets.

"Enough!" Fury snapped at the heroes, "So you think you lot and your inflated egos are too qualified for this mission?"

"Obviously! The spider isn't even on our radar! Barely mentioned when I glance at the news, and he's helping no less!" 

"He could be dangerous, and we have no indication as to his alengence!" Everyone soon devolved into a heated argument over the spider hero. After what seemed like hours of arguing everyone grew tired and started to leave the meeting one by one. Each going to their own corner to calm down.

~sTudEnt dEbT~

Dr:  
I hate my job sometimes   
The vibes are bad  
I need better vibes

Kid:  
Get a new job with better vibes  
And tell me how much your student debt would be!

Dr:  
Don't think I can tho, like actually  
And no 

Kid:  
See, you are a spy doctor! Who would have thought being a spy doctor would have such bad vibes  
aRe yOU NoT tElLiNG mE bECaUsE sPy doCtOr sChoOl Is rEaLLy eXpEnSIve??

Dr:  
Not a spy  
Didn't go to spy school   
And it's a good job, my co-workers are being difficult rn tho

Kid:  
What they doing?  
Spying?? Is there a spy spy??

Dr:  
Arguing over Spiderman

~sTudEnt dEbT~

Peter's eyes widened as he reread the last message, he was, sitting atop a building looking out for danger, and he was sent this. Spiderman? Why were they talking about Spiderman? Why did Dr tell HIM about this? Did he know?

Anxiety crawled around in his mind. Why? What response did they want? Why did they send it? Why is he not responding? Dr would get suspicious. But why? WHY? Respond! respond!

~sTudEnt dEbT~

Kid:  
Oh? What about SM?

Dr:  
Kids call him SM?

~sTudEnt dEbT~

Bad response! Bad response! Why did he nickname his own alternate identity after a Rihanna song without the "&"?

~sTudEnt dEbT~

Kid:  
No…

Dr:  
Anyways, yeah, they were arguing over whether spiderman should be left alone or if the Avengers should look into him

Kid:  
What side were you on?

Dr:  
It's more complicated than that

Kid:  
How so?

Dr:  
He may need to be looked into, but I don't see the need for the Avengers. He hasn't done anything that would need them to intervene 

~sTudEnt dEbT~

Well, that's better than Peter had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas of what will happen or who Dr is?


End file.
